leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
S14
For other uses, see Black and White. Black and White |numeps=48 |firstep=BW001 |lastep=BW048 |numepshv=48 |firstephv=BW001 |lastephv=BW048 |region=Unova |series=Best Wishes |prev=Pokémon DP: Sinnoh League Victors |next=Pokémon BW: Rival Destinies }} Pokémon: Black & White is the fourteenth season of the dubbed version of the Pokémon anime. It follows the conclusion of the of the Pokémon anime, and as such is the first dubbed season of the . The season follows as he continues his journey, venturing into the Unova region with new friends and . It began on February 12, 2011 with the dub premiere In The Shadow of Zekrom!, and concluded on January 7, 2012 with Battle for the Underground!. This season skipped episodes BW023 and BW024 due to the Tōhoku earthquake and tsunami. It originally aired in the United States as part of the 2011-2012 Saturday morning line-up. It is preceded by Pokémon DP: Sinnoh League Victors, the last season of the dubbed version of the , and is succeeded by Pokémon BW: Rival Destinies. Blurb A new land, new rivals, new challenges, and all-new Pokémon make the 14th season of the Pokémon animated series one of the most exciting ones yet! When Ash and his mother accompany Professor Oak to the distant Unova region, Ash discovers Pokémon that he’s never seen before… and that he can’t wait to catch! He may have Pikachu at his side together with new friends Iris and Cilan, but he’ll still need plenty of new Pokémon on his team if he wants to challenge Unova’s expert Gym Leaders. His quest to become a Pokémon Master just got even tougher! Important events * and travel with and to the Unova region where Professor Oak is attending a conference. (BW001) * also arrive in the Unova region, having been assigned there by . (BW001) * Ash meets a photographer and beginning by the name of Trip. (BW001) * Trip obtains a from Professor Juniper then battles Ash's Pikachu and wins. (BW001) * Ash decides to remain in Unova and challenge its Pokémon League. (BW002) * Ash meets a mysterious girl named and her . (BW002) * Ash and Iris meet . (BW005) * Ash, Iris and Cilan agree to travel together through Unova. (BW006) * Iris is revealed to own an . (BW009) * Jessie, James and meet Pierce, a Team Rocket agent sent to help them. (BW010) * Ash and Trip decide to have their second battle, with Trip defeating Ash. (BW010) * Ash receives a Pokémon Egg. (BW012) * Ash gets a new Badge case from , given to her by Professor Juniper. (BW013) * Ash and friends meet Nacrene City Gym Leader Lenora. (BW014) * Ash's Pokémon Egg hatches into a . (BW017) * Ash and friends meet Castelia City Gym Leader Burgh. (BW018) * The gang meets a C-class named Burgundy, an old challenger of Cilan's. (BW019) * The gang meets a Trainer named Stephan. (BW028) * Ash and Trip have their third battle, which ends up in a tie. (BW031) * The gang meet a Trainer named Georgia, who begins a rivalry with Iris. (BW033) * Iris reveals she met Excadrill as a when she was younger. (BW033) * Iris's Excadrill is revealed to know and as a Drilbur, and as an Excadrill. (BW033) * Irir's Excadrill regains his confidence and loyalty to Iris and learns . (BW033) * Ash and his friends meet Luke. (BW038) * The Club Battle takes place at Nimbasa Town with 16 competitors. (BW039-BW042) ** Ash and Georgia both advance to the second round after beating Burgundy and , respectively. (BW039) ** Iris, Cilan, Stephan, and Luke all advance to the second round after beating Jimmy Ray, Trip, Bianca, and Scooter, respectively. (BW040) ** Ash, Iris, and Luke all advance to the semi-finals after beating Georgia, Stephan, and Cilan, respectively. (BW041) ** Iris beats Luke in the semi-finals and Ash in the finals, becoming the Club Battle winner and earning a collection of Wings. (BW042) * Meowth gets fired from Team Rocket and joins Ash and friends. (BW043) ** It is revealed that Meowth was never fired and that his joining the group was part of a plan. Meowth rejoins Jessie and James. (BW047) Party changes Additions The following Pokémon are obtained: * Jessie's Woobat (BW002) * Ash's Pidove (BW002) * Ash's Oshawott (BW003) * Ash's Tepig (BW004) * Ash's Snivy (BW007) * Cilan's Dwebble (BW011) * Ash's Scraggy (BW017) * Ash's Sewaddle (BW018) * James's Yamask (BW023) * Iris's Emolga (BW024) * Ash's Palpitoad (BW032) * Cilan's Stunfisk (BW032) * Ash's Roggenrola (BW034) Evolutions The following Pokémon evolve: * Iris's → (prior to BW001) * Ash's → (BW022) * Ash's → (BW023) Releases The following Pokémon are released: * None Other * Iris's Axew (obtained prior to BW001) * Cilan's Pansage (obtained prior to BW005) * Iris's Drilbur (obtained prior to BW009) The following Pokémon are left at 's : * Ash's Staraptor (prior to BW001) * Ash's Torterra (prior to BW001) * Ash's Infernape (prior to BW001) * Ash's Buizel (prior to BW001) * Ash's Gliscor (prior to BW001) * Ash's Gible (prior to BW001) The following Pokémon are left at Team Rocket HQ: * Jessie's Wobbuffet (prior to BW002) * Jessie's Seviper (prior to BW002) * Jessie's Yanmega (prior to BW002) * James's Carnivine (prior to BW002) * James's Mime Jr. (prior to BW002) Gym battles Ash defeats the following Gym Leaders: * Chili (BW005) * (BW006) * Lenora, after one failed attempt. (BW016) * Burgh (BW023) Home video releases North American DVD releases Australian DVD Releases Trivia *''Who's That Pokémon?'' returned at the beginning of the season, after an absence of 344 episodes. * Unlike previous seasons, this season has more episode titles based more on either the original Japanese titles, or the plot of the episode as a whole, rather than being puns. This may be an extension of the idea of the franchise returning to its roots, as many early original series episodes had their titles based on the original Japanese title. * In some languages, the term "black and white" is commonly expressed as "white and black". This caused some dubs to change the season name from "White and Black" to "Black and White" midway of the broadcasting, at the request of the dubbing client, , to match the names of the games. ** The season name was also changed in Russian dub. As the new channel got the broadcast license, the season was rerun under the new title. * In the Danish version, Mathias Klenske, the Danish voice of Ash, did some of the translation, according to the credit subtitles used at Disney XD. In other languages |da=Pokémon: Black & White |nl=Pokémon: Black & White |fi= Pokémon: Black & White |fr_eu= |de= |el= |hi=पोकेमोन: ब्लैक एंड वाइट Pokémon: Black and White |it= |no= Pokémon: Black & White |pl= |pt_br= (formerly) |pt_eu= |ru= (formerly) Pokémon: Black & White |sr= |es_la= (formerly) |es_eu= |sv=Pokémon: Black & White |tr= |cs= }} External links * Pokémon: Black & White page at Pokémon.com 14 *14 de:Staffel 14 es:Decimocuarta temporada fr:Saison 14 it:Pokémon: Nero e Bianco